1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to personal computer systems, for example those designed to be worn by a human user, and more particularly, to features of such systems that optimize comfort, miniaturization, convertibility, durability, reliability and/or ease of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable computing devices of many different types are being used in a host of commercial, industrial and consumer environments. Many such computers are brick-like, however, concentrating a great deal of weight in a bulky, cumbersome box that must be strapped onto the body.
The best wearable computers are lightweight and flexible, demonstrating superior ergonomics and allowing use during all normal activities. According to one example, flexible circuitry or equivalent flexible transmission devices join physically independent computer modules, allowing comfortable distribution of the computer about the body to accommodate a wide variety of body morphologies. Standard-interconnect input/output devices allow easy user upgrades and modular replacements. Spread-spectrum wireless Local Area Networks allow interaction with other users and/or with a host computer system. Flexible wearable computing devices are comfortable, easy-to-use, convenient and powerful alternatives to the brick-like machines that until recently have been the only choice in the marketplace.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398, 5,491,651 and 5,581,492 to Janik, and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,490 and 5,572,401 to Carroll, all of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a number of extremely advantageous designs that are expected to dominate over previous, box-like wearable computers.
Given the many opportunities that have arisen with the introduction of these technologies, it would be very advantageous to further develop, improve and specifically adapt these technologies in wearable-computing environment.